


После битвы, после дождя

by t_alba



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba





	После битвы, после дождя

Ни секунды — ни для окрика, ни даже для мысли, и Кенрен молча, без раздумий, сшиб Тэнпо наземь, рухнув сверху, за отчаянно краткий миг до того, как воздух над его спиной был вспорот огненным валом.

После огня была темнота. Потом пришло сознание — и осознание того, что у него просто закрыты глаза.

Кенрен с усилием разлепил ресницы и обнаружил, что лежит, уткнувшись носом в землю.

— Что за… — Кенрен попытался подняться, хотя бы на четвереньки, но тело не слушалось и не ощущалось, словно было набито ватой.

— Лежать, — тихо приказал Тэнпо, его пыльная прохладная ладонь легла Кенрену под лоб, размазывая грязь, успокаивая.

— Лежать, генерал. Снять боль и заговорить кровь я кое-как могу, а вот с остальным должны разбираться целители. 

Помолчав, маршал добавил:

— Хорошо, что ты себя сейчас не видишь.

«Очень страшно?», хотел спросить Кенрен, но провалился обратно в темноту.

В Палатах Исцеления стены были белые-белые, пол тоже был белым-белым, а потолок был белее пола и стен, вместе взятых, и вообще всё походило на то, что живыми отсюда не уходят — в этом Кенрен уверился, когда главный лекарь — тоже, зараза, в белом — начал производить с его спиной какие-то подозрительные манипуляции, от которых генерал разом почувствовал всё, что только может почувствовать честный солдат, которому опалило шкуру чародейским пламенем. Почувствовал – и взвыл.

— Замечательно интересный травматический случай, — с омерзительно довольным видом произнёс лекарь, заботливо складывая в ящик свои пыточные инструменты. — Раньше с такими только маршала Тэнпо приносили.

— Тэнпо? — Вскинулся Кенрен. — И часто он тут бывал?

— Да уж после каждого крупного сражения. Я специально просил сообщать в Палаты, на какой день у вас там операция назначена, чтобы нам, значит, к нашим операциям быть готовыми. — Лекарь хмыкнул. — Кстати, давно мы маршала не видели…

Кенрен вспомнил, как Тэнпо выкрикивал приказы, стоя в полный рост в самой гуще битвы, держа в одной руке меч, в другой — пистолет, повелевая смертельной круговертью, направляя её к запланированному исходу также уверенно, как каллиграф доводит текст до заключительного знака, каким могущественным он тогда выглядел — и каким одиноким, несмотря на то, что рядом были его солдаты.

— Больше не увидите, — пообещал Кенрен.

Выздоравливать было скучно, лежать на животе — неудобно; генерал утешался тем, что на этот раз Тэнпо самому придётся писать отчёты, пусть маршал на своей шкуре прочувствует все прелести бюрократического крючкотворства, сочиняя доклад на три листа о победе без нарушения правил и используя при этом только цензурные слова, да, пусть прочувствует, и оценит, и восхитится, и поймёт, какой у него замечательный генерал… и наконец заберёт его отсюда!

Пусть хотя бы соскучится и придёт навестить. С сигаретами.

Но увы, маршал не появлялся, генеральская шкура под бинтами ныла нещадно, и Кенрен готов был уже на стены лезть.

Гроза нагрянула неожиданно, как Годжун с инспекцией; взблеск, короткое громыхание, и вот по-деловому сердитый ливень поливает весь Тенкай, стучат тяжёлые капли по крышам и выложенными плиткой дорожкам, чернят непоеную землю, сбивают с ветвей полураспустившиеся вишнёвые цветки.

И как тот ливень, сразу и весь ворвался в белую палату исцеления плоти и умерщвления духа первый эскадрон в мокрых и от этого ярких чёрных формах, с приветствиями, новостями и булькающим во фляжке общеукрепляющим средством. Укреплялись дружно, душевно, но спешно — первый сегодня нёс дежурство во дворце. Уже на полпути к порогу вихрастый Ёдзюн хлопнул себя пол лбу:

— Чуть не забыл — вот, маршал поручил передать.

Дверь за ним захлопнулась, и в свете косых солнечных лучшей, лившихся в окно взамен косых же дождевых струй, Кенрен с удивлением рассматривал нечто округлое, размером примерно с кулак, завёрнутое в густо исписанную бумагу, которая в прошлой жизни была, пожалуй, черновым вариантом отчёта, если не самим отчётом. Сдёрнув горе-обёртку, генерал уставился на истекающий сладким ароматом персик с чернильными отметинами на бархатистой кожице. 

Кажется, от одного только запаха боль в израненной спине начала утихать.

В кабинет Тэнпо Кенрен зашёл с осторожностью. Оказалось — зря, ничего страшного: башни из книг выросли мало не до потолка и подозрительно накренились, галстук свернулся в пепельнице, окурки брошены в кружку — те, что не свалены вокруг неё в художественном беспорядке… В общем, за несколько дней не случилось ничего, что не могла бы исправить генеральная уборка, ничего, с чем не смогла бы совладать твёрдая генеральская рука, и — о радость — ничего травмоопас…

— Вот же п… прекрасная и милосердная! — Воззвал Кенрен, поднимаясь с пола, и пнул чашку, которая, собственно, и послужила причиной того, что ему пришлось подниматься и отряхивать с форменных брюк подозрительного вида лапшу. — Это ещё что такое?

— Это? — Тэнпо выглянул из-за стола, за которым лежал. — Мой обед. Вчерашний. Был. — И с немалой печалью во взгляде смотрел, как чашка закатывается в угол, теряя по пути ещё остававшиеся в ней лапшинки. 

— Так, — зловеще сказал Кенрен, — так…

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Перебил его маршал.

— Я? — Кенрен, растерявшись, сбился с тона. — Хорошо…

— Ага, — задумчиво сказал Тэнпо и сполз обратно за стол.

Кенрен подошёл к нему, глянул сверху вниз на лохматую голову.

— Эй. А ты как?

— Я? — Тэнпо достал из кармана сигаретную пачку, открыл, потряс — ничего не выпало. Кенрен достал свою, прикурил сразу две, одну протянул маршалу. Тэнпо глубоко затянулся и счастливо вздохнул. – Я по тебе соскучился.


End file.
